One concern with use of wireless mobile devices such as cellular telephones is the effect such devices have on human health. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) requires that all wireless telephones, including cellular and Personal Communications Services (PCS) telephones sold in the United States, meet particular guidelines including Specific Absorption Rate (SAR).
One way to reduce SAR is by placing the antenna in a region of the wireless device farthest from the upper head of a user. In wireless handheld devices such as cell phones, this often means placing the antenna at the base of the handset instead of near the top as is traditionally done. In some handheld devices, the connector serving as the interface for power and data transmission is also located at the base of the device. Because connectors typically have a conductive shell, the connector can cause interference with the antenna operation if the antenna and the connector are placed in close proximity.
With the antenna at the base of the handheld device, some handheld device manufacturers have moved the connector to an upper portion of the handheld device to minimize interference with the antenna operation. However, placing the connector in an upper portion of the handheld device eliminates the ability to dock the device in a docking system such as a stand-alone docking station, a Hi-Fi audio system with integrated docking station, or a cradle.
Thus, there is a need for techniques which facilitate disposing both the antenna(s) and the connector at the base of a handheld device without adversely impacting the operation of the antenna(s).